


Shadowless

by uniparity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniparity/pseuds/uniparity
Summary: 讀完漆黑秘話七後的產物我想讓Emet與Azem得到一點快樂，即便是在世界破碎之後[9/25] 讀完漆黑秘話八，新增ch 4，原ch 3內容作為棄稿並更動[9/16] 更新ch 2 & 3至完結
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	1. The Grand Design

* * *

_我必須要走了_ 。

他這麼說著，眼前的男人卻絲毫沒有退讓的意思，男人緊鎖的眉頭在冷光之下顯得更為深沈。而他知道，也許這一次，再也無法唬弄過去了。

「告訴我，你這次又要我等多久？」隱忍著胸腔內高漲的不滿，Emet-Selch只是僵硬地吐出短短一個問句。

「Emet...」

「一百年？一千年？還是——」Emet-Selch不得不停頓，深深吸氣以擺脫心中快要如瀑布般傾洩而出的怨言， _到底那外頭有什麼_ ？他不明白，在這樣破敗的世界之中，究竟還有什麼值得對方去拯救？

他不慎陷入沈思也僅僅數秒，回過神來卻察覺對方已經站得離自己如此近。  
在那對眼瞳的注視下，他無處可逃。

「我想要⋯⋯搜集這世上僅存的星光。」藍色的眼珠清澈如琉璃，當那個人真摯地訴說，他感覺無論再孤高的悲願也只能動搖。  
「我想去追逐，去挑戰，去證明自己不僅僅是嵌於某個宏大計畫之中的工具。」

Emet-Selch啞然，他們此時便站在他某個「宏大計劃」的藍圖中。這條街道的美麗與他的記憶如出一徹， _因為一切都得回歸原樣_ ，Emet-Selch在靈災過後寥無生機的世界一隅，創造了這座城市。

Amaurot，如果要將你喚醒的話，必須是在Amaurot。

那副紅色面具會勾起他的回憶，而底下的藍眼睛此時不帶有任何強烈情緒，如暗夜中的星子那般靜靜看照。

他內心的不滿越發強烈。

「如果我⋯⋯告訴你那『宏大計劃』就是我保持清醒的意義呢？你有沒有想過——」

「別擔心。」一邊伸手取下Emet-Selch耳垂上的飾品，那個人嘴角泛起的微笑像早料到他會為此不知所措。  
「我沒有要與你為敵，Hades...」

手掌中那團精煉的以太在此時被賦予了形體：一對鑲著白色水晶的耳墜。Emet-Selch感覺自己的臉頰有手指輕拂，左耳被溫柔地戴上那個人為自己設計的餞別禮物。  
「要是逼不得已，你可以用這個召喚我。」向他展示戴上另一支耳墜的右耳後，那個人提起帽兜覆上自己的褐色短髮，儼然準備好要隨時離開。

 _任何事物都阻擋不了你吧_ ，Emet-Selch見到老友的這副模樣，輕輕冷哼了一聲。

「召喚你？ 還是要我救你？在你為自己的草率計畫粉身碎骨之前？」  
聽聞此言，那個人笑出聲來，他淘氣地向Emet-Selch點點頭。

「對呀，趕在我粉身碎骨之前。」

那個人離開過他很多很多次，若要和對方爭論每一次遠行的動機，這過程甚至比期間的等待更令人厭煩——是的， _連那一萬兩千多年的殘酷等待也包含在內_ 。  
於是他僅能默默目送對方離開，當那個人的背影消失在Amaurot城門外，那荒蕪破碎的大地上，Emet-Selch將左耳上的墜子取下，用手掌去感受那個人殘存的以太的溫度。

* * *

  
  


偌大的城市裡又只剩他一人獨自漫步，Emet-Selch不禁想起那一天，在他促成第八次靈災後不久，他確信Elidibus正引領無影們的宏大計劃往正確方向上前進，應該、至少⋯⋯能維持住一段時間吧？即使是為了便宜行事而對Elidibus懷有過高信心，他此時只想要休息。

想離開這具會腐朽的身軀，到次元縫隙中做著遙遠的夢。

然而就在他決定啟程之前（自然，沒有特意去向Elidibus告知一聲），某個混入以太之流緩慢漂向冥界大門的靈魂，吸引了他的注意。

他立刻打消所有與沉眠相關的念頭，將雙手浸入以太之流中，自那冰冷的水體打撈起一顆擁有藍寶石光輝的星宿。在這片大地上，人們見到他們唯一希望的殞落，但對Emet-Selch來說，這漫長而痛苦的等待終於得已結束。

「Azem...」

那個靈魂曾寄居的身體並沒有受到太大損傷，自死亡的黑霧之中他現身於戰場，此時已沒有任何活物存在方圓百里內，除了喧囂的風聲外，周遭一切過於安靜而顯得詭異。他想起自己仍是帝國統帥時下令研發的那個生化兵器， _完美地執行了任務呢_ ，直面往事令他有一點點傷感，不全然是關於殺戮與鬥爭的記憶。

英雄在他的膀臂內安祥地沈睡著，像不知貪嗔癡慢疑為何物的新生兒。只要一個彈指就能讓他們兩人回到故鄉，正確來說是 _那刻有他記憶中所有細節的複製品_ 。並不是每一次的精彩冒險那個人都能全身而退，Emet-Selch也曾經帶著不醒人事的Azem回到Amaurot，他會在委員會專用的恢復室中為其治療，然後待對方清醒後再狠狠地訓斥一番（有的時候，Hythlodaeus也在被訓話的行列之內）。

只是這一次，他不曉得被斥責的人究竟會是誰。

「嗯⋯⋯又是你帶我回來的嗎？」

在琉璃色的冷光下，那個人緩緩睜開眼。Emet-Selch忍不住前傾身子，只為了聽清對方微弱的聲音。

「我好像睡得太久了，久到我差點認不出你來⋯⋯Emet-Selch。」

Azem瞇起他的雙眼，從那之中Emet-Selch無法讀出對方的情緒，又或許，他只是害怕那對眼瞳中流露出任何一絲絲質疑。在經過如此悠久的時光後，又有誰能確保自己的靈魂沒有絲毫質變呢？

這樣一想，他此刻的逃避其實與Elidibus相差無幾。

「告訴我這段時間發生了什麼吧，你歷經了多少艱難的考驗。」

於是他開始訴說，倖存下來的三人如何遊走於鏡像世界之間，將世界引導至統一。他講述自己一手創立數不盡的偉大帝國，讓貪婪驅動著生命，使其蓬勃發展終至毀滅。從第一靈災到第七靈災，每一個歷史的轉捩點都有他們無影的蹤跡，經歷了一萬兩千餘年，他的故事在巴哈姆特與傳奇賢者Louisiox對峙之時戛然而止。

他不知道是否該提起那個英雄。

於此靜默之中，Azem閉上眼深深地吐了一口氣。面對老友的反應，他一路積累至今的情緒終於爆發。

「是的！我操弄著他們，嘲笑著他們，引領他們前往更為血腥的未來。我不斷地死去，一再一再 _一再_ ！這可稱為卑劣嗎？可稱為殘忍嗎？就像當初Amaurot的人民決議召喚Zodiark，是懷著多大的決心， _我_ 是懷著多大的決心——」

Emet-Selch或許沒意識到，自己緊握的雙拳正不斷顫抖，Azem此時伸出雙手包覆住他的拳頭，輕輕地將他的手指一點一點扳開，那因為手持武器而帶有厚繭的指腹，在他手背上反覆地溫柔撫摸，直到他的手臂不再緊繃，直到他的呼吸終於歸為平緩。

「在那麼久的時光中，你有愛過他們嗎？」

聽見Azem提問的那一刻，他墜入自己埋沒所有真實情感那深不見底的海洋，他會沈溺的，Emet-Selch就害怕自己再也回不去，因此他習慣像個神祇一般從高處睥睨，即使他偶爾注意到海面上掀起的白浪，也只願意驚鴻一瞥， _一萬兩千年來皆是如此_ 。

但是Azem⋯⋯在他最親愛的友人面前不需任何偽裝，他多想告訴對方，那些日子裡他見不到任何光芒， _群星失去了他們最愛的太陽_ 。他懷抱的那些珍貴記憶，就像夜空中閃爍的遙遠星光，如此美麗卻始終無法溫暖這顆心。

這顆於時光洪流中跋涉而過，於漆黑底下日漸破碎，無法修復的心。

「這樣啊⋯⋯辛苦你一路上背負了這麼多。」

這一瞬間他明白，所有艱苦與厭煩與水面下窒息的痛楚⋯⋯那一切，僅僅是在等待這一個救贖。


	2. The Tale of Light

* * *

_我想了解這世上仍倖存的生命_ 。

當Azem這麼說著，Emet-Selch便明白他做什麼也無法扭轉這個念頭。 _將他帶到別的鏡像世界去嗎_ ？不，這麼做太強硬粗糙了，回想起來他沒有任何一次，能心平氣和地應付Azem那些不按牌理出牌的行為，Emet-Selch揉揉自己緊鎖的眉頭，領著還尚未完全適應新生的老友，拜訪這片大陸上屈指可數的殘破聚落。

光的傳說持續在這片大陸流傳，在天空仍然蔚藍的時候，在流水仍然清澈的時候——人們在荒蕪的土地上掙扎時會這麼對彼此訴說——曾有位強大的英雄，他與夥伴拯救了一個又一個生命，無數的悲鳴由他終止、由他斬去，在這個世界依舊有光的時候。

「他們擁有一個很美的故事。」

「但是他們無法將心中的概念轉化賦形，無論你多麼欣賞他們的毅力，他們終究『不完整』。」  
Emet-Selch注視一群身形憔悴的旅人，他們能獲取的資源已日漸缺稀，卻依然堅持將台車上的貨物運送到他漠不關心的某處——只憑那隻看起來隨時都要倒下的瘦弱陸行鳥。  
領頭的年輕人輕拍陸行鳥的鳥喙，牠發出了疲倦但略為愉悅的鳴叫，宣告他們將繼續在這片焦土上前行。

而Emet-Selch注意到，當這群旅人的身影消失在地平線上，Azem的雙眼逐漸失去了光芒。

唯一發著光的，僅剩那在地平遠方隱微閃爍的水晶塔。

「我們去下一個地方吧。」

 _每個地方看起來都一樣，_ 都是如此可悲、絕望、與淒涼，但Emet-Selch並沒有說出口。  
他只是陪著Azem一次一次經過，遠遠觀察那些在第八靈災後依舊努力生活的人們。

大陸上開始有新的耳語流竄：每當有誰講述起光之傳說，便會有徘徊的亡靈被吸引而來，他們身著黑色的斗篷，鮮血滿面，人們說那些迷失的英雄尚未安息。

而在人們的視野之外，引發下一次靈災的時機，就快成熟了。

「看呀⋯⋯如此壯觀無比的傑作！」Fandaniel讚嘆著眼前建築的雄偉，那誇張的表情與姿勢卻對他身旁的同伴毫無吸引力「就跟我記憶中的Amaurot一樣呢！還是應該說⋯⋯我被迫 _繼承_ 的記憶？見到這座偉大的城市您有什麼感想嗎？Zenos陛下？」   
Zenos並未理會Fandaniel的表演，因為Elidibus的召集才回到原初世界的他，同樣震懾於Amaurot的鬼斧神工——原本以為將英雄葬送於自己刀下後，這世上再也沒有什麼事物能引起他的興趣。

「待會要見到那個男人吧，Emet-Selch，極其危險的原生無影⋯⋯」Fandaniel柔聲說道，期待這句話將激起Zenos的嗜虐慾望。  
「啊⋯⋯他們來了，Emet-Selch與他剛撿回來的 _寵物_ 。」  
Fandaniel不懷好意地笑著，Zenos知道一位新的轉生無影剛誕生不久，臉上的紅色面具表明對方過去是十四人委員會的一員，但在那面具之下⋯⋯

「陛下⋯⋯？」

他走上前去想親眼確認心中的猜測，卻被他的曾祖父，無影Emet-Selch給擋在面前。

「Zenos！別來無恙！吾等無影的志業能成為我們的家族事業，實在令人欣喜！你說是不是？」Emet-Selch臉上浮現矯飾的笑容，外加浮誇的肢體語言，這一切只令Zenos更加惱怒  
「希望你的表現能比Varis更令我滿意呀，我親愛的孩子⋯⋯」

Zenos緊握拳頭，卻明白此時萬萬不得讓愛刀出鞘，他見到那位新生無影匆匆離開這個場子， _眼皮底下的獵物就這麼逃了_ ，他輕嘆一口氣。

Azem的離去並不是因為他嗅到空氣中的麻煩，事實上 _麻煩_ 就是他在委員會某些成員眼中的同義詞，他只是興起了一個念頭，於是現在立刻就想去實行，不需要遲疑猶豫。  
他來到創造物管理局的大門前，而下一步該怎麼做 _他還沒有頭緒_ 。

  
「你今天又要為我帶來什麼新鮮事啊？我親愛的朋友。」他身後突然響起一個熟悉的聲音。

「Hythlodaeus！」Azem驚呼，激動地有好一段時間都說不出話來「但是Emet-Selch他沒有⋯⋯還是說⋯⋯不對！這座城裡的居民都⋯⋯可是Hyth你的確⋯⋯難不成⋯⋯！」

「冷靜，冷靜一點。」Hythlodaeus笑盈盈地望著面前，興奮到話都說不好的老朋友「就像你所注意到的，這座城裡的居民都只是Emet-Selch他回憶中的片段，但是當他在創造我時，似乎⋯⋯加入了一點私心吧，我也不知道自己的思維究竟是Emet-Selch賦予我的，還是真正源自於我本身。」  
「既然你會來到這裡，表示你遇上麻煩了對吧？就像以前一樣。」Hythlodaeus顯然是想起過往的歡樂回憶，他輕輕笑著「雖然我感覺這不是一件用創造物就能輕鬆解決的事情，不過要是能幫上忙，我很樂意傾聽你的煩惱。」

Azem點點頭，他開始向Hythlodaeus描述自甦醒以來，不斷困擾著自己的念頭：他可以理解老友Emet-Selch身上所背負的重擔，但在決定下一步該怎麼走之前，似乎仍有些未竟之事正等待他去完成。

啊，還有一位背著巨斧的年輕戰士不斷出現在自己夢中，Hythlodaeus _你懂怎麼解夢嗎_ ？

聽到這沒頭沒腦的問題，Hythlodaeus忍不住笑了出來。

「不，夢境並不是我的專業⋯⋯不過針對第一個問題，聽起來你心中已經有答案了，不是嗎？」

與Hythlodaeus高大的古代人身形相比，Azem此時的容器僅能構到對方的大腿高度。他並沒有抬頭仰望Hythlodaeus的眼睛，只是深深陷入長考之中。

「嗯⋯⋯我好像知道為什麼Emet-Selch不希望我和你見面了，假使他真的有這個念頭的話。」Hythlodaeus又露出他那招牌笑容「如果你是來尋求我的建議，我是這麼想的，雖然我不清楚這是我自己的想法或Emet-Selch他的意志。」

「我希望你照自己的想法去做，無所畏懼， _就像以前一樣_ 。」Hythlodaeus此時像與孩子玩耍那般，高高舉起了Azem。

「你的靈魂在那種時候最耀眼了，宛如太陽。」

Hythlodaeus知道他必須離開的，這位好友從來都不是種植在花圃中就能恣意綻放的花朵（甚至，你種下去的東西會不會開出花還不一定呢，Hythlodaeus補充道。）

即使這代表必須讓他的另一位老友再次等待。


	3. 間幕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原ch3內容，因應漆黑秘話八情節作為棄稿  
> 這段與ch4應該視作同一章

* * *

**光的傳說不應在此停下。**

G’raha Tia如此對自己說道，他注視快要沈沒於地平的上弦月，水晶塔的幽光此時跟隨一組規律的脈衝逐步漸強，它正在與什麼共鳴著。

歡樂的記憶總是褪色的很快，卻能以其他形式長存於世，比方說意念，比方說堅持，比方說 _希望_ 。

今晚的歡送會也將成為他日後艱辛旅程的養分吧，在那青色微光的照耀下，G’raha Tia獨自一人從默約之塔緩步前往自己沈睡過百年的根據地。他突然想起冒險者，那道在他心中長存不滅的光，對方率領探勘隊往水晶塔前進的那幅畫面—— _自己現在也踏在相同的道路上_ ，當他浮現這個念頭，內心的興奮便壓過了擔憂與不安。

水晶塔正脈動著，跟隨他的心跳。

與他共同奮鬥到今夜的戰友們皆已沈沈睡去，事實上，也有更多更多人已歸於永眠——在這兩百年對光的追尋中。當他選擇成為水晶塔的守護者時，便預見了這個未來，雖然他仍舊感到惋惜，對於無法再見到Cid、再見到諾亞的同伴們。直至百年前在Ironworks工程師們的呼喊下睜開眼睛，G’raha才更鮮明地體認到，穿越遙久的時光，可以在他心中留下多大的空洞。

當他意識到這世界永遠失去了那道光。

『不會害怕嗎？G’raha？』

這不是他第一次聽到這個問題，那也不會是如此詢問他的最後一人，他堅定地走過水晶塔前由Allag眾神石雕所鎮守的大道，兩百年前的自己，在眼前那扇雄偉大門內側的驚鴻一瞥，至今傳來了回音。

「嗯⋯⋯就算是害怕，我也不會選擇別條道路， _像你一樣_ 。」

夜風吹拂過G’raha的衣襬，他在水晶塔大門前停下步伐，那時的冒險者沒有多問什麼，只是用微笑回應他的決心。G’raha想起了那個微笑，不知為何，他感覺到冷。  
即使已與水晶塔共存的他，理應不再擁有體溫。

『不用害怕。』熟悉的聲音伴隨夜風自他後頸傳來『別擔心，一定會成功的。』

一股暖流覆上了G’raha的肩膀，就像他所懷念的，就像太陽。

他閉上眼睛，幾經思量後終於下定決心伸出手，想抓住那份溫暖的源頭。然而當泛著翠藍螢光的結晶手指碰上了左肩，他的身後僅剩下漆黑的夜風。

也許是幻覺吧，G’raha對自己說，即便是幻覺也好，他確確實實接收到了那位「英雄」的殘光。


	4. To the New Beginning

* * *

Mor Dhona迎來了大晴天。  
Garland Ironworks的成員們聚精會神地，注視地上那只簡易日晷，當太陽來到最高仰角，便是他們等待的時刻。  
僅僅是一眨眼的事情，當矗立於大地數千年的水晶塔霎而消失於他們面前，驚愕、期待、興奮，再多的形容詞也填不滿這個空白。

掌聲，先是稀稀落落地，接著如爆竹般大鳴大放迴響在默約之塔中，獻給在場所有人長久以來的努力，他們所承繼的傳說，以及G’raha將接續的未來。

「Azem...」而在離默約之塔不遠處，也有人目睹了這一切奇蹟般的過程。  
Emet-Selch找到了自己的老友，對方在陽光底下仰望青空的背影，看起來離他是如此遙遠，仔細聆聽似乎還能注意到對方正喃喃自語。

 _那麼我將能照亮前路的星光，確實送到你身邊了_ ，聽起來是這麼說著。

他迅速向前邁出一步，伸手接住對方突然向後傾倒的身子，目光銳利地掃過老友的靈魂， _沒有什麼大礙，只是能量出奇地低罷了_ 。若是一般的殘次品，大概就是吃上一頓好的再睡一整天可以解決的問題。

「看來要喚醒一匹外星巨獸，所需的能量比我想象中多啊⋯⋯」Emet-Selch用眼神就讓Azem明白，自己得把先前的行動老老實實全招出來。

「所以⋯⋯」他忍不住皺起眉頭「你讓我一邊支開我那瘋狗般的曾孫子，一邊為你介入災厄的痕跡掩飾，只是為了讓這個過時的古蹟從地圖上消失？」

「還有讓沈睡的外星生物甦醒啊。」

「這個不是重點！」他的雙臂環繞著這令人頭痛的老友的腰，要是對方還有力氣站著的話，此時他絕對是揪著對方的領子「兩百年！你躲了我兩百年！現在你該給我一個解釋了吧？」  
「是要心甘情願加入我的『宏大計畫』？還是——」

Emet-Selch停頓了下來，那髮際傳來的熟悉香氣幾乎讓他無法思考，Azem將臉埋在他的胸前，像是疲憊的戰士在尋找暫時的慰藉。  
於是他知道自己這次又徹頭徹尾地輸了。

「不是你的，是『我們』的。」Azem說道，他輕推開Emet-Selch，對方此時的表情略顯僵硬，而他只逕自從長袍下取出一顆閃爍湛藍光輝的水晶。「你願意幫我吧？」

Emet-Selch的不悅神情逐漸消散，他嘆了口氣，換上一個既無奈又憐愛的笑容。

「當然了⋯⋯無論在哪個世界，我都會幫你的⋯⋯」

Azem將臉上那只紅色面具取下，露出了自甦醒以來最燦爛的笑。  
這片大地上沒有誰還能認出這張臉龐，但那些新生的光芒，已經不需要於那位「英雄」的名下集結號召。

「你的計畫，聽起來還是那麼漏洞百出。」Emet-Selch咂嘴說道。

「但這次有偉大的Emet-Selch幫我，不可能會失敗吧？」

Emet-Selch聳聳肩，他也想知道要是回到過去做出不同選擇，命運會如何被改變。  
如何讓他手中的星光不再顛沛流離，不再破碎無助，不再迷失於遺忘與瘋狂。

而這道自冥河中無盡哀嘆掬起的光芒，如何不再辜負他此生的守望。

* * *

End


End file.
